


A Tragic Tango

by misschris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Desire, Gen, Jealousy, Passion, Suspicion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschris/pseuds/misschris
Summary: Using the lyrics of the introduction to "El Tango De Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge, this fic explores different characters' emotions throughout the Prequels. Ultimately it's the story of Anakin's descent into the dark side.





	1. Desire: Shmi

**Author's Note:**

> "First there is desire, then passion, then suspicion. Jealousy, anger, betrayal...When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy, yes jealousy, will drive you mad!" - El Tango de Roxanne, Moulin Rouge!

**First there is Desire**

Shmi 

Shmi Skywalker was born a free woman. She remembered the feel of soft grass upon her the soles of her feet, the smell of freshly baked vegetable turnovers and the excitement of new clothes on her life day celebrations. These were treasured memories from her childhood, now faded into a distant past. Joys she had experienced that her son in his childhood had never known.

It hurt her that her son was a slave - she could not protect him from the harsh realities of life. He had to grow up quickly, see things that young eyes should not witness. No child should face that. But on top of that, he was a special child. He had no father, conceived under mysterious circumstances. He had great gifts. He had big dreams and it was her deep desire that he should fulfil them. He should not suffer a slave's life.

So she let him go. The Jedi Master Qui-Gon offered him a wonderful opportunity, to step into a bigger realm where the possibilities were endless.

Because she knew her son, Anakin Skywalker, had a destiny.


	2. Desire: Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "First there is desire, then passion, then suspicion. Jealousy, anger, betrayal...When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy, yes jealousy, will drive you mad!" - El Tango de Roxanne, Moulin Rouge!

**First there is Desire**

Obi-Wan

"Obi-Wan, train the boy. He...he is the Chosen One."

"Yes Master," was his heartbroken reply. A final fond touch and then the Living Force within was spent.

It was his Master's last words, his dying wish. He would adhere to Qui-Gon's desire of training the boy. It was immensely important to Qui-Gon - so important that his Code bound protege was willing to defy the Council. Something that he had not been willing to even to entertain since Melida/Daan, over a decade ago.

"What will happen to me now?" said a small scared voice, sorrow drowning apprehension, shattering the solemn silence. He turned and regarded his new charge.

"The Council have granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi - I promise you."

With that, he turned back to the flames that consumed what was left of his beloved Master.

He knew he needed to let him go. Qui-Gon was now one with the Force. And the Force was always with him. That was a comfort at least.

There were other things Obi-Wan needed to let go. In the coming days and years, Obi-Wan would desire to hear Qui-Gon's voice again. He wished he could hear his wise counsel, feel the touch on his shoulder, even a playful tug on his now shorn Padawan braid. He desired to hear Qui-Gon say that he was proud of him.

His deepest desire? He longed to hear that Qui-Gon loved him as a son, just as Obi-Wan loved him like a father.

 


	3. Desire: Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "First there is desire, then passion, then suspicion. Jealousy, anger, betrayal...When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy, yes jealousy, will drive you mad!" - El Tango de Roxanne, Moulin Rouge!

**First there is Desire**

Palpatine

Darth Sidious was fuming. How could his prized apprentice have fallen at the hands of a mere Padawan learner? Darth Maul had already slain the Jedi Master Anoon Bondara and his Padawan on her trials Darsha Assant. This Obi-Wan Kenobi, would pay for this setback in his plans. He would plan his revenge.

Maybe he could be turned to the dark side. That would be deliciously sweet to seduce a pet of that green troll. He had just lost his beloved Master - maybe there was weakness there to exploit at this vulnerable time. His sources told him that the Jedi Council had elevated him to the rank of Jedi Knight, days after previously deemed unready for the Trials.

"We are grateful for your help Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Chancellor Palpatine, taking in the red rimmed eyes and the subdued body language. Darth Sidious subtly probed the young man before him to scout out his weaknesses, the key to turning him. Disgusted by what he found, he withdrew carefully to avoid notice. Kenobi was firmly planted in the light. He radiated a purity that shone so bright that it made the Sith Lord want to wretch.

Palpatine turned to the young boy next to Kenobi. His hair was shorn short with the exception of tell-tale beginnings of a Padawan braid and he was also dressed in the cream coloured tunics of a Jedi. His constant fidgeting betrayed his lack of training, unable to compose himself as any Jedi initiate far younger than him would be able to do. What struck Darth Sidious the most was the sheer presence in the Force this boy had - his Force signature burned brightly compared to those around him.  _So this is the one we've been looking for._  Darth Sidious eagerly searched him out and liked what he saw - his power, his pride, his strengths and his flaws. The Sith Lord's desire was piqued. Good, good, he will do nicely. With the right guidance, he will be ripe for the picking one day. 

"And you young Skywalker - we will watch your career with great interest."


End file.
